


Бард

by Mariza



Category: Villains by Necessity - Eve Forward
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Робин все же стал бардом и теперь странствует по всему Шестиземью, выполняя данное себе обещание.
Kudos: 1





	Бард

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: постканон, упоминание смертей  
> Примечание: написано на конкурс «Редкая птица» на фанфиксе, номинация «Точка отсчёта»

Дети смотрят на него, вытаращив глаза, шепчутся, но подойти ближе не решаются. Любопытство и боязливость ясно читаются на их лицах. Взрослые ведут себя сдержаннее, хотя им тоже интересно поглядеть на необычного гостя — вряд ли кто-нибудь из них видел раньше кентавра.

Тим выдает заученную речь о странствующих музыкантах, которые готовы порадовать жителей селения своими песнями, и низко кланяется, взмахивая старой шляпой. Одновременно с ним Робин чуть сгибает передние ноги и склоняет голову, прижимая руку к груди. Синхронность движений пришлось долго отрабатывать, но оно того стоило — смотрится красиво, людям нравится.

Первая песня — о героях, отправившихся спасать прекрасную деву, которую похитил дракон. Они без труда добираются до горы, где чудовище обитает, и сразу же теряются в темных переходах. Следопыт ходит кругами по собственным следам, варвары уединяются для более приятного занятия, чем поиски дракона, рыцарь сражается со своим отражением в озере, а дикобрат играет в загадки со встретившимся ему незнакомцем, после чего, обокрав друг друга, они расходятся в разные стороны. Командир отряда, поплутав по коридорам, все-таки добирается до логова, но находит там только спящего дракона и одну-единственную медную монетку. Прекрасная похищенная дева оказалась волшебницей и убежала вместе с вором-возлюбленным, прихватив все сокровища. Неудавшиеся герои возвращаются домой, где их встречает сердитая жена командира со скалкой в руках…

Распевая куплеты, Тим не забывает изображать героев: падает на колени, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в отпечатки ботинок, грозно потрясает палкой, упирает руки в бока и прищуривает глаза. Селяне хохочут и кидают монетки в старую шляпу. Робин тоже улыбается. Веселая песенка навевает воспоминания о том самом путешествии в драконье логово — хотя тогда, конечно, весело не было ни им самим, ни «Белым Тиграм».

Тим исполняет еще одну песню, затем Робин наигрывает несколько мелодий своего народа, под которые молодежь и детвора пускается в пляс.

В деревнях, подобных этой, много денег не заработать, но их охотно одаривают едой. Вечно голодный Тим пирогам и яблокам обычно радуется больше, чем медным монеткам, а Робину все равно. Его больше беспокоит, не придется ли после выступления в спешке уносить ноги — он уже не столь ловок и быстр, как раньше, к тому же, его сопровождает ученик, о котором должно позаботиться…

Солнце клонится к горизонту, отзвучали старые и до сих пор любимые народом «Джек и дриада», «Эльфоклеверный медок» и баллада о Трисате Лэме. Робин проводит рукой по изгибу арфы, и дерево отзывается теплом. Древняя магия бардов, которой он столько лет учился… Она непохожа на искусство волшебников или друидов — но обладает не меньшим могуществом. Просто у нее иная цель.

Струны звенят, поют под его пальцами; все разговоры смолкают. Дети жмутся к матерям, влюбленные берут друг друга за руки. Робин прикрывает на миг глаза, вызывая в памяти знакомые образы, — и начинает.

Он поет о мужчине, потерявшем своих близких: друзей, возлюбленную и наставников, которые когда-то заменили родителей маленькому бездомному сироте. Всем им стерли память, внушили иные мечты и желания — и боль потери порождает гнев невиданной силы.

Он поет о старике, который лишился работы и со страхом думает о будущем. Все, что ему осталось — попытаться как-то выжить и присмотреть за таким же потерянным парнем, чтобы не наделал в гневе глупостей.

Он поет о герое, осознавшем, что вместе с соратниками они совершили страшную ошибку, и разочаровавшемся в своих идеалах. Жестокость того, кого еще недавно считал другом, подталкивает отречься от прежней жизни и искать тех, кто поможет исправить сделанное.

Он поет о женщине, чей народ истребили, а мужа и маленькую дочь убили у нее на глазах; о женщине, выжившей после тяжелого ранения, и поклявшейся отомстить врагам.

Он поет о наивном юнце, который мечтал прославлять в своих песнях героев, сражающихся за Добро, — и осознал, что эти герои способны на невероятно жестокие поступки.

Он поет о той, что жила, не старея, больше сотни лет — и видела, как с каждым днем близится гибель переполняющегося Светом мира.

Сэм. Арси. Черная Метка. Валери. Кайлана.

Черная Метка пожертвовал собой в Битве, чтобы открыть Врата Тьмы. Арси прожил еще двадцать лет, возродил свою гильдию и разбогател — та карта, о которой поведал Безумный Бог, все-таки привела его к сокровищам. Следующим ушел Сэм — эльфийская кровь подарила ему меткость и магические способности, но не слишком-то продлила жизнь. Состарилась Кайлана и, когда он навещал ее в последний раз, сказала, что скоро тоже покинет этот мир, доверив внучке посох и заботу об юных учениках. Робин полагал, что и ему самому оставалось недолго.

Валери он давно не встречал и, честно говоря, не стремился к этому, хотя вряд ли бы ее прельстила старая конина. Через десять лет после Битвы ее месть свершилась — о поразившем принца Фенвика приступе безумия, во время которого он убил свою жену и детей, шептались по всему Шестиземью.

Когда-нибудь натуанка тоже умрет. Таков закон Великого Равновесия. Нет жизни без смерти, как и нет Света без Тьмы.

Робин поет, вплетая в слова и музыку незримые магические нити, связывая их с тканью мироздания, запечатлевая в умах и сердцах людей.

О великих Героях Шестиземья, объединивших народы для борьбы с Темным Властителем и запечатавших Врата Тьмы, сложено множество песен. Они навеки останутся на страницах летописей и в легендах, которые старики рассказывают детям.

Робин постарается, чтобы великие Злодеи Шестиземья тоже остались в человеческой памяти. Не как мерзавцы, вернувшие Тьму, но как люди, решившиеся пройти суровые испытания и, если надо, отдать жизнь, чтобы спасти свой погибающий мир.


End file.
